Delicious Punishment
by slytherinxxx
Summary: Hermione is caught being naughty in potions class, and it's up to Professor Snape to punish her. Pure smut, with the bare minimum of plot. HG/RW and HG/SS. Warnings: lemon, non-con


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, nor do I make any money off of this. It's just a bit of fun my disturbed mind came up with.**

"All of you, turn to page seven hundred and four and read Alvaric Marrow's theories on the use of dittany as an ingredient in healing potions." The voice of Potions Master Severus Snape drifted across the dank potions classroom. "Then you will all partner up and follow his methods to concoct your own potion to be used to heal burns. I will grade you on the effectiveness of your remedies, as well as your adhesion to Marrow's theories. I know not to expect much from dunderheads like all of you, but please try not to blow up my classroom."

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger shared a look of exasperation before opening their books to begin reading the chapter. Ron, who was sitting in between Harry and Hermione in the very back of the classroom, leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Will you be my partner?" he asked with a grin, knowing full well she would agree. The two of them had been dating for over a month now. Hermione returned his smile with one of her own.

"If you promise to actually focus on the work for once!" Hermione scolded teasingly. Ron responded with a sly grin.

"How can I pay attention to potions with my sexy girlfriend so close and so...distracting?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and placed a hand on her thigh under the desk, gently caressing with his fingers. Hermione blushed scarlet, but smiled. When she didn't object, Ron trailed his hand upward, under the hem of her skirt. Pretending to be paying attention to the open textbook in front of him, he slowly inched his fingers up under the elastic of her knickers. Hermione whimpered slightly as he brushed her sensitive clit. He caressed the bundle of nerves rhythmically, sending small electric pulses of pleasure through her core.

With a glance past Ron to make sure Harry was focused on reading Snape's assignment, Hermione reached over and placed her hand right on the bulge in his trousers. Ron hissed as she began to massage his cock through his pants before unzipping his fly and slipping her hand inside. With a conspiratorial smile, she began to move her hand up and down his rapidly hardening shaft. In response, Ron quickened his ministrations on her clit, so her breath caught in her throat.

Soon, Hermione felt the pressure building in her center, her orgasm near. She began to thrust her hips forward lightly, eager to increase the friction. Soon, she came with a gasp and a shudder that drew a worried glance from Harry. She tried to smile back innocently, and he turned back to his book. Ron pulled his hand away from her skirt and she redoubled her efforts on his dick. After just a few more minutes, he came, too, taking care of the mess with his wand. The couple shared a warm smile, then turned to actually focus on their work.

The assignment, as was typical with Snape's class, was tedious and difficult. Marrow's theories were nearly indecipherable, so developing their potions was practically guesswork. Nevertheless, Hermione was skilled with a cauldron, so before the end of the period, hers and Ron's potion was a proper translucent blue and simmering merrily.

Finally, the bell rang and the Gryffindors hurried to pack up and flee from the classroom. Potions was their last class of the day on a Friday, so they were more eager than usual to leave.

"Not so fast!" Boomed Professor Snape, pointing his wand at the door to shut it. "You will return on Monday with your completed essays on the properties of dittany and its historical importance to the Goblin Wars of 1723. I expect at least two feet of parchment from each of you, and I expect these essays to be much better than the load of rubbish I had to suffer through last week." There was much swearing and groaning following this announcement, but Snape opened the door.

"I can't believe the bastard gave us MORE homework," Ron muttered under his breath. "I'm already going to be about 40 years old before I finish the lot McGonagall gave us." Hermione opened her mouth to respond when -

"Miss Granger!" Snape called from his desk. Hermione paused in mid-step and turned around, looking surprised. "Please join me at my desk immediately."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, bewildered. Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"No idea," she murmured. "You guys go on without me, I'll meet you in the common room later."

"You sure?" Ron asked, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Miss Granger, I'm waiting," Snape interrupted, not taking his eyes away from what he was writing with his quill. Hermione pushed Ron gently towards the door. The two boys exchanged a worried glance, but headed out of the classroom. Hermione took a deep breath to steel herself, then strode purposefully toward Snape's desk.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked timidly. Snape looked up at her, a frightening expression on his face. Hermione's heart began to beat rapidly in fear.

"Miss Granger, your behavior in my classroom is simply unacceptable," Snape said, putting down his quill and glaring at the young Gryffindor.

"I'm...I'm sorry, sir?"

"You know what I mean Miss Granger." Snape's voice was menacing. "Yours and Mr. Weasley's little performance today." Hermione turned beet red.

"Professor, I - "

"Silence!" Snape had stood up and was now circling his huge mahogany desk to face her. "I should report you to Professor McGonagall. She should know that her star Gryffindor is behaving like a common whore in the middle of my class."

"Professor Snape, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"You are a naughty girl, Miss Granger," Snape hissed, drawing ever nearer. Hermione had retreated until she was backed against his desk. Cornered. "And naughty girls deserve to be punished." Hermione's eyes widened in fear at his implication.

"However," Snape continued, his voice smooth, but menacing, like black silk. "If you do exactly as I say, I am willing to forgive your behavior. But if you do not, I will make sure that disciplinary action is taken against you. I think a month of detentions will suffice?"

"Please, professor," Hermione begged, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "Please don't tell Professor McGonagall. I'll do what you say."

"Very good," Snape murmured, his voice a dangerous purr. His dark, lustful gaze traveled down Hermione's body slowly. She felt exposed and vulnerable under his scrutiny, but resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest protectively.

"Remove your blouse," Snape commanded. With trembling fingers, Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, then let it fall to the floor. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously when her white cotton bra was revealed. Hermione's cheeks flushed, tears still rolling silently down her face.

"Now the bra." Hermione reached behind her and unclasped the undergarment, which joined the blouse on the floor. Her breasts popped free. They were of only modest size, but they were shapely with perky pink nipples which hardened quickly in the cold classroom.

Hermione had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. Even Ron had never seen her nude before...yet here she was standing topless before her potions professor!

Snape reached out to cup her tits, kneading the sensitive nipples with his thumbs. He knelt to caress one hard pink bud with his tongue, then suck roughly. He switched his attention to the other breast and Hermione had to stifle a moan, despite her humiliation. As much as she hated to admit it, Snape's ministrations felt amazing and she began to feel a throbbing heat building in her core.

Professor Snape's hands roamed over Hermione's tits and stomach, then down to her thighs, his mouth still occupied at her nipples. One hand ventured under the hem of Hermione's grey uniform skirt. Hermione shut her legs tightly to deny him entrance, but not before he felt the heat emanating from her aroused sex. With a small, sinister laugh, he removed his hand and stood up. Hermione, a full head and a half shorter than the foreboding potions master, felt very vulnerable indeed and wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

"Turn around, bend over, and place your hands on the desk," Snape ordered authoritatively. Hermione just looked at him fearfully.

"If you had rather be sent to McGonagall's office, you may leave now." Hermione hesitated, then shook her head and turned around, placing the palms of her hands on the surprisingly warm wood of Snape's desk.

"There's a good little slut," Snape murmured. Hermione was surprised to feel a small jolt of desire in response to his words. She felt his powerful hands reach under her skirt and pull down her knickers, already soaked with her juices. Then, he flipped up the bottom of her skirt so that her glistening pussy was revealed. Snape grabbed an ass cheek in each of his hands and squeezed roughly.

"Mmm," he groaned. "What a delicious ass you have, whore." He leaned down to bite each ripe globe. Hermione, with difficulty, was able to stop herself from moaning again. She felt him step away, so she looked over her shoulder in time to see him unzip his trousers and pull his erection out of his boxer shorts. Her eyes widened at the sight. Snape's cock had to be at least ten inches long and only slightly less thick than her wrist. Its massive size made a tremor of fear, but also lust, pass through her body. She licked her lips subconsciously.

"Spread your legs, slut." Hermione obeyed, her face flushing red once more. She could feel her own wetness running down the insides of her thighs. Snape must have noticed, too, because he smirked. He stepped forward again, grabbing Hermione's hips and leaning her forward over the desk. Her ass was way in the air with her cunt presented to the potions master like an offering. She was having trouble forming coherent thoughts with the anticipation of Snape's huge cock invading her tight pussy.

The professor rubbed his member along Hermione's slit, coating it with her juices. She let out an unintentional moan as it caressed her throbbing clit. Snape then lined himself up with her entrance, but she interrupted him.

"Wait, professor!" she cried.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Snape asked impatiently.

"It's just..." Hermione began, then swallowed nervously. "I'm...I'm a virgin, professor," she admitted. Snape smirked evilly.

"You mean Weasley still hasn't enjoyed this delicious cunt of yours?" Snape asked maliciously. Hermione shook her head.

"Then I'm going to enjoy this all the more." With that, he slammed his cock mercilessly inter her pussy. Hermione screamed in pain as her hymen was torn roughly. But Snape didn't hesitate. He pulled out, then plunged back in with equal force, eliciting another yell from the formerly virginal Gryffindor princess. His thick cock stretched her tight cunt to its limit and tears leaked from her eyes.

Snape continued to ram his dick unrelentingly into Hermione's pussy. With each thrust, Hermione found herself adjusting to his size, and her whimpers of pain began to turn to moans of pleasure.

"Fuck, Granger," Snape panted, continuing his assault on her pussy. "You have the tightest cunt I've ever fucked." Hermione could only moan in response. Snape never broke pace, just pounded into her pussy from behind with brutal force.

"You're nothing but a whore, Granger. A filthy mudblood slut! Say it! Tell me how much of a slut you are!"

"Gods, Professor!" she moaned. His dirty talk was making her more aroused than she had been in her life. "I'm just a whore! Fuck me like the dirty little whore I am!" Each thrust of Snape's cock sent intense waves of pleasure down Hermione's body. The slap of flesh on flesh rang throughout the classroom as Snape drove his massive cock into her pussy all the way to the hilt, keeping up his breakneck pace. By now, Hermione was moaning like a bitch in heat, her hands clutching desperately at the desk in front of her. Snape was grunting with each powerful thrust. Both were covered with a sheen of sweat.

"Oh, Professor!" Hermione panted. "Your cock feels so good!" She had never felt so full or so satisfied. She could feel the pressure building in her center and knew her orgasm was growing closer and closer. Judging by Snape's increasingly erratic thrusts, he was close, too.

"Fuck!" Snape yelled. "I'm coming!" And with a massive groan, he emptied his seed deep in his student's pussy. A second later, Hermione came with a scream, her cunt contracting around his cock and wave after wave of intense pleasure rolling across her body. She collapsed forward onto the desk and Snape fell forward against her back. Both were struggling to catch their breath and were struck temporarily speechless.

"Professor?" Hermione finally managed breathlessly.

"Mmm?" Snape responded.

"Can I stay after class next Friday, too?"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm not perfect, nor do I have an editor, so it's likely I missed some mistakes. Just let me know.**

**And please review! It only takes a second and it always makes my day :)**


End file.
